Hidden Fear
by MidnightFirefly321
Summary: Tsuna is a phoenix child, which is why he has a pair of gorgeous wings. However Nana and Iemitsu don't see it that way. Can the 1st and 10th generation save Tsuna's broken mind or will he die a forgotten tragedy. First fanfic, read and review please! Summary sucks. Trigger Warning: Gore, abuse, self mutilation
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Fear: Chapter 1

P.S. I do not own Khr Warning: Nana and Iemitsu bashing. Sorry!

"U-um, hello m-my name i-is Tsunayoshi S-sawada. I-t's a p-pleasure to m-meet you all." A small 4-year-old with untamable, spiky brown hair and bright orange eyes shadowed by his bangs stuttered. There were bandages pecking out of his clothes making the teacher slightly worried. He was just introducing himself to his new classmates in the 1st grade. Already you could see the malicious intent on the larger, older boys faces. Tsuna was painfully small and his timid nature had less to do with being shy and more with being bullied at the park by other kids. Later that day and for several years Tsuna was always bullied and the few people who didn't physically or mentally hurt him… Well none of them helped him even if they were concerned.

Time skip: 9 years later

Tsuna was limping home as fast as his battered body allowed him. If he didn't get home on time the pain he would feel would be a hundred time's worse. Tsuna was hated by everyone, including his own family, _especially_ by his parents. He was always bullied relentlessly by the kids in school and beaten black, blue and red by his mother. His mother is Nana Sawada, a petite brunette with short brown hair and a smile that could fool anyone. Because that's exactly what she always did. Pretending that she didn't hate her son for something he couldn't control.

Then there was Iemitsu Sawada, his father. He only came home to visit every few years. You see, Iemitsu worked for the mafia and Nana was also aware of it, forgiving he husband in an instant the day he came out of the closet about it. His beatings were way worse than Nana's. But Tsuna couldn't feel enough to care and even if he did, his opinion didn't matter in the slightest.

Tsuna rarely spoke, even in school, be it Italian or Japanese he wouldn't speak a word unless Nana or Iemitsu ordered. They lived in Italy in a small but lavish apartment, they also owned an abandoned slaughter house, where odd screams, laughter and cries could be heard every few weeks. Some people think ghosts haunted the place.

Now you may be wondering why Nana and Iemitsu abused the adorable, innocent brunette. Maybe, it's because of his eyes, which despite being quite large and innocent are a burning amber-orange color, but that couldn't be it because their older son Ieyasu Giotto Sawada's eyes turned the same color when in Hyper Dying Will mode.

No, that wasn't it. It was something no one new about, no one but Tsuna, Nana and Iemitsu. Tsuna has wings, big beautiful wings, like a phoenix without fire. Or at least they would be if Nana didn't cut them off his back every few weeks, because they re-grew at a crazy fast rate. And Tsuna always wrapped his entire body to help heal the numerous wounds, new and old. Nana always created more wounds than his body could heal, considering they healed within a few hours.

The bullies didn't help either, in fact they only made things worse. It always got harder to make it home on Nana's scheduled time. Though there were other reasons that even Nana didn't know about.

Finally, he managed to hobble to front door. Tsuna fumbled with the keys, rushing to get into the house. He stumbled into the living room where Nana was sitting holding her iPhone that showed a timer going off. She stopped the timer as soon as Tsuna walked in as she turned to him.

"Oh Demon-chan, your more than 3 minutes late! You know what that means!" she said in a sing-song voice. Tsuna froze, then began to shake slightly as Nana stood up clutching a knife in her hands. "N-no please, no." Tsuna whimpered hoarsely.

A sickening smile made its way onto Nana's disgustingly pretty face that was always too innocent to not hold some sort of darker secret. "Demon-chan! I don't believe I allowed you to speak, did I? I suppose I'll have to discipline you even more!" If possible Nana's smile grew even more.

(Time skip 3 hours)

After 3 hours of horrendous torture Nana finally, _finally_ stopped cutting up her son's torso, back and arms. Now Tsuna is lying in a pool of his own blood, the wounds already slowly stitching themselves back together. These would definitely leave some faint scars, in addition to the numerous ones hidden underneath all the bruises.

"You disgusting piece of trash, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Iemitsu and I are going on vacation for a few months. You're going to spend that time with your older brother!" Nana said cheerfully. _"I have an older brother? Oh right, he moved out years ago and was trained to be mafia boss in Japan…"_ Tsuna thought tiredly. "Pack your things and clean up this mess, we leave in a few hours!" Nana ordered before she slammed the door to her room.

" _I guess I get to see Giotto-sama again. Hopefully Iemitsu-sama doesn't discipline me before we leave…"_ Tsuna thought dully.

Hi! This is Moon-chan! This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it! P.S. I do not own Khr (I wish I could.) But anyway I'm really excited about this and I can't wait to read your reviews. I'm open to anything thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Fear: Chapter 2

P.S. I don't own Khr *Sad face* Ignore the chapter 3 label, this is chapter 2

Later after Tsuna had cleaned up his blood of the wood floors (All their floors were tile or wood, do you know how hard it is to get blood out of carpet?! *shudders*) and packed his things he waited for Nana at the door. Iemitsu picked both of them up but not before shoving Tsuna with a vengeance. Laughing at Tsuna's misery, constantly berating and mentally abusing him on the way to the airport.

Tsuna would be flying on a plane alone to Namimori, Japan while Nana and Iemitsu go god knows where. "Now Demon-chan, you know what to do when those _things_ on your back get too big! Don't forget to not bother my cute little Gio-chan!" Nana said with a giggle, putting a saw blade into Tsuna's bag, since Tsuna was going to Japan in a private plane and because Iemitsu is in the mafia, it was relatively easy to sneak the blade past security. Nana and Iemitsu made sure Tsuna got on the plane before hopping into one of their own, chattering excitedly about their trip.

" _Good-bye Nana-sama, Iemitsu-sama."_ Tsuna thought absently as he sat in his seat trying to make himself as small as possible in his seat as he possibly could. He didn't want to make any trouble and get punished by Nana and Iemitsu even though they wouldn't be able to reach him. "Please make yourself as comfortable as you like." An attendant said to the undersized brunette with a cheerful smile. Tsuna didn't respond making the blonde female attendant frown. _"Maybe, he's deaf?"_

She shrugged, it wasn't her problem and she didn't get paid enough to make it her problem. But if you were to ask her she did feel a little worried about the little child, he was only 9 or ten! (He's older than he looks you know, he's 14…) Tsuna didn't move or speak the entire trip. Once he got to Japan he quickly made his way out of the airport and took a taxi to Namimori with the money Iemitsu had hesitantly given him. He didn't want his older son to be tainted by the demon that he had taken the burden of disciplining. As for Tsuna, crowds had always made him nervous.

He didn't like being surrounded by so many people that could easily overtake him. Not that he could understand what the emotion really felt like. Neither did his face show it. But of course no one knew that.

POV change

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Earlier he had been so excited at the prospect of seeing his little brother again. Now he was afraid that Tsuna would take one look at his family and hightail it back to Italy. You see his family was fighting _again_ and tearing up the mansion _again_. He swore these guys were going to be the death of him. _**"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"**_ Giotto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone froze at his tone, huffing with a scowl on his face Giotto glared at his friends/family. "My little brother is going to be here soon and I want this place spotless by that time. _**Got it?!**_ " he growled.

-Kufufufu/Nufufufu

-EXTREME NEW LITTLE BROTHER!

-Tch, fine but only because Giotto/ Giotto-sama said so.

-Ahahaha, sure! / Yay!

-Lambo/Lampo-sama listens to no one!

-Hn…/Hn…

Giotto grinned. "Great! Hop to it!"

(Time skip)

The mansion was finished and Giotto's guardians were exhausted from cleaning, since Giotto wouldn't let the maids do it and he had been threatening them with a double x-burner the entire time as well. Giotto was about to congratulate them on their hard work when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be him! Wait here."

The guardians and their younger brothers/sister just rolled their eyes. _"Tsuna complex"_ they thought. Giotto rushed to the mansions door throwing them open only to find… a really small, adorable brunette staring at him "Um… is that you Tsuna?" Giotto asked with a slight blush. He didn't understand how Tsuna could still be so cute. Sure he hadn't seen his little brother in over 9 years but that didn't change how cute he looked.

Then he looked a little closer and noted the light pink scar on the left side of Tsuna's neck. "Oh my gosh Tsuna, what happened?!" Giotto asked, reaching for it but Tsuna flinched away from his touch. Clutching his neck with one hand, Tsuna rapidly shook his head.

Giotto retracted his hand with a concerned frown. "Hey... you can tell me anything… you know that right?" He asked. Tsuna dropped his gaze to the ground. "Well, we can talk about this later, it's time to meet your new family!" Giotto led Tsuna through the winding halls chattering on and on trying to reassure the brunets non-existent fear. Well, it was only non-existent now.

"Don't worry Tsuna, all of my family may be scary, creepy, insane, violent and annoying, but your big brother will always be there to protect you!" Giotto exclaimed with sparkles surrounding him, one hand on his hip, the other a proud fist on his chest with a stupid grin on his face. Tsuna didn't react or even look at his older brother. As they reached the dining room where everyone was waiting. Giotto promptly went to corner with a depressed aura around him.

"OI! Giotto, stop growing mushrooms in the corner! It took forever to clean!" G yelled. Giotto looked up with comical tears flowing lazy rivers down his face. "B-but, Tsu-kun won't talk to me!" Giotto bawled. Everyone looked around to find Tsuna find a small, adorable brunette standing in the doorway. (More like gateway. Seriously the room and door is _HUGE_!) "Oi chibi, how dare you ignore Giotto-sama." Gokudera growled. Tsuna took a step back from the angry looking chain-smokers. (They smelled like cigars to Tsuna even though they were yards away.) "Just introduce yourselves…" Giotto moped.

"Che, fine. G Gokudera, this is my little brother Hayato." G jerked a thumb at the silver haired boy, who simply glared at the boy. Tsuna shuddered.

"Ahaha! Hi my name is Asari Yamamoto! And I'm Takeshi Yamamoto!" Asari wrapped an arm around Takeshi. They had identical grins. Tsuna took a step back.

"Alaude Hibari/Kyoua Hibari." They glared at the now shivering brunette.

"Knuckle Sasagawa to the EXTREME! And I'm Ryohei Sasagawa to the EXTREME!" The brother exclaimed not noticing that the poor child looked to be on the brink of tears.

Nufufu… I'm Daemon Spade, you look _delectable_. These are my younger siblings Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro." Chrome blushed shyly and Mukuro licked his lips. Tsuna had frozen in fear at Daemon and Mukuro, they sent extra shivers of fear down his spine. (P.S. Everyone is now glaring at the two fruit heads.)

"Lampo Bovino, don't bother me brat." (The glares shifted to the now scared cow.) "BYUAHAHAHA, BOW DOWN TO LAMBO-SAMA!" Lambo, Lampo's little brother yelled at the petrified brunette. (I suck at clothes descriptions so please just imagine their casual clothes)

"AHOSHI! SHUT UP!" Gokudera yelled. He grabbed the cow suit wearing boy and _literally_ threw him across the room. "Hold… it… in… I CAN'T WAAAHHH!" Lambo cried. Tsuna gasped when Lambo landed on the ground and cried. He quickly rushed over to the crying child and hugged him.

Lambo's crying slowed as he stared at the quiet boy. "He's like mama… I miss mama…" Lambo unintentionally said aloud. His crying picked up again as he clung to the boy for dear life. Tsuna soothing rubbed the small five years back as the others stared in shock. Then (some of them, you can guess who.) they smiled fondly, since Giotto had a tendency to dote on the child as well. "Well, well he really is your younger brother Vongola." Mukuro said to the Vongola boss.

"Herbivore, why don't you talk?" Hibari asked (demanded.) Tsuna froze and looked at the prefect warily. "Maa maa, if Tsuna doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to." Takeshi wrapped an arm around the prefect's shoulders. Hibari promptly tried to bite him to death. Now Tsuna would be even more terrified of the bunch as they all started fighting, but he was too busy gaping in shock. No one had _ever_ offered him a choice before. _EVER_ … Tsuna was far more afraid of kindness then he was of cruelty. He silently vowed to stay as far away from anyone in the room who smiled genuinely.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Everyone froze. "Stop it! You're scaring Tsuna so how about we just quiet down and eat something?" Giotto inquired. (ordered…)

Everyone just sat back down in their seats. Giotto led Tsuna to his seat, Lambo still wrapped in his arms. "Well, we've already introduced each other but everyone, this is my little brother Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna, this is my family." Tsuna nodded shyly though no one really reacted, soon everyone's food arrived. While everyone dug in Tsuna ignored and just observed Lambo making a mess of his food.

"Hey Tsuna aren't you going to eat?" Giotto noticed how Tsuna ignored the fact that Lambo was starting to eat his meal. This brought up everyone's attention. Some looked annoyed, some looked curious and others looked impassive. Tsuna looked taken aback at Giotto. He stiffened when he realized that they expected him to _speak._ "Omnivore, you never said the herbivore was mute." Alaude snapped. "He… he isn't as far as I'm aware…" Giotto replied nervously.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" A quiet, but hoarse voice drifted through the hall. Everyone snapped their attention back to the shivering brunette. "I-I d-don't eat v-very often…" Now that got their gears turning. Giotto frowned. "Tsuna that's not healthy at all. No wonder you're so small!" Giotto scolded. Tsuna flinched and hung his head. "Ah… we're going to have to work on that. Don't worry Tsuna you'll be ok." Giotto reassured with a charming smile.

"D-don't I g-get p-punished…?" Tsuna quietly. Giotto stared at him confused. "Punished? For what?" He said, tilting his head and eyebrows furrowed. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something again but was stopped a violent coughing fit. But this isn't the type that you would normally think of. He hunched over, blood spilling between the fingers he had clamped over his mouth. He was thankful he had put Lambo down on the empty seat beside him.

"OH MY GOD TSUNA!" Giotto yelled as he caught the shaking boy as he fell out of his seat. Lambo cried, wailing about his Oni-chan being hurt. G called the medical staff, Asari and Takeshi tried to keep Giotto from panicking to much while the rest either freaked out or observed silently, but with worry.

Time skip~ Ten hours~

"Tsuna… Oh no Tsuna…" Giotto whispered. He gripped his unconscious little brothers hand tightly in a hospital room, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What happened to you…?"

 **Hey! It's me again! I'm so glad people actually want to read this. I guess I need to be a bit more confident about this. I've been dying to make an account for past 8 months but I've been so hesitant. Thanks for the reviews. P.S. If you want I can use some suggestions that you give, but only ones that I think will work with story. So do you want any couples, character interactions, etc? Let me know okay? please ignore the chapter 3 label. I pressed the wrong button and I don't know how to undo it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Fear: Chapter 3

P.S. I do NOT own Khr *Emo's in a corner*

 _Everything was an inky black. It wasn't cold but it surrounded him, as he floated in an abyss. Then there was a fire, a tiny fire located at his heart. There was a flash of white and the fire rapidly grew until it covered his body. Yet the fire didn't burn him. In fact, it was warm and inviting. Colors flashed past his eyes faster than he could make them out, warm colors that welcomed him filtered through his innocent vision. Then there was red, a blinding hot red filled his body and mind. It burned and ached. His fire was nearly put out._

 _It was close… So, so close… Yet continued to burn. A tiny resilient fire that waited, waited for anyone, anything to save it… And even though he might not know… By keeping his flame alive… He was fighting back. Weakly, but still fighting…_

" _ **Someone… anyone… help me…"**_

 _A tiny voice cried in the red world that surrounded him. People gathered around him, mocking him. "He's a demon! A worthless demon!" They cried as they punched, kicked and stabbed him. But oddly enough they always avoided his face, especially his eyes. People he once thought to loved him turned their backs. Some of them stayed, but all they ever did was hurt him the most._

" _ **It's okay, I deserve it. I'm worthless, a burden… A danger."**_ _A tear fell down his cheek. One solitary tear as he smiled, fooling everyone that dared try to approach him. And yet, for some reason the pain only… got… worse._

 _WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP_

Tsuna gasped as his eyes snapped open. He shuddered as he remembered his dream. He had always had the same dream over and over again. It drove him up a wall. Sighing he sat up and felt a jolt. His head hurt, scratch that his entire body hurt. It felt like someone had taken a razor blade, cut him until he was on the verge of death, stitched him back together and keeping him alive before promptly ripping the fresh wounds open again.

" _Actually, that's pretty much what happens… Every day."_ Tsuna thought despondently. Then he noticed someone snoring softly beside him. He looked over to see his older brother sleeping. _"He looks so tired…"_ Tsuna noticed. There were slight bags under Giotto's eyes, as if he hadn't slept for most of the night. Next Tsuna saw that Giotto was holding his hand… And promptly panicked.

Yanking his hand away from Giotto's grasp roughly he ended up waking up the older male. "Ah, Tsuna! Are you ok? Who did this to you? Do you need anything?" Giotto launched question after question, wide awake as soon as his eyes were open.

"Oi Giotto, your scaring the poor kid." G said as he walked in. He was followed by all the older Vongola guardians, since the younger ones were in school. "Yare yare, less than 2 days and the brat is already this troublesome." The youngest of the bunch, Lampo said. Hands behind his head and one eye closed lazily.

"Shut up, stupid cow!" G growled, from there the rest of the guardians got involved and started bickering. Soon weapons started to appear but a whimper of fear snapped them back to reality. Tsuna sat, curled up in a ball on the bed. His hands covered his ears as he rocked back and forth slowly, whimpering from a pain that they couldn't see.

There expressions turned a guilty, then angry as they remembered what Shamal told them.

~ _Flash back_ ~

 _The guardians were sitting in the waiting room watching Giotto tick. Giotto looked like he wanted to kill something. He barely kept his aura in check, but it was enough that maids, butlers and doctors passing by would steer clear of him. After about 3 hours Shamal, their perverted doctor came in with a grim expression and a long list of problems that Tsuna has on a clipboard._

" _ **Shamal what's wrong with him?**_ _" Giotto growled as he stalked over to doctor. Shamal looked warily from the paper to Giotto and back, as if unsure of whether he should tell the Vongola boss. However, the other guardians got up and glared at him. They were just as curious as to what was wrong with the boy as Giotto was._

 _Though weren't nearly as worried. Sure the boy was a bit malnourished and was possibly sick but that was the worst of it right?... Right?_

 _Shamal sighed. "I will tell you the full extent of his… problems. But you have to promise not to freak out." He said, gazing at them seriously. They nodded warily, this couldn't possibly end well. Shamal hesitated again before gritting his teeth and forcing himself to give the report._

" _He has serval broken bones, bruises covering his entire body. At least 50 fresh lacerations across his arms, chest and torso. More old lacerations, possibly even more under all the bruises. Two welts on his back, severely malnourished and we don't even know about the whole coughing up blood part…" Shamal trailed off when hesitantly looked up to see Giotto releasing an aura that screamed DEATH to anyone in a ten-mile radius. It wasn't even the full report!_

" _ **When I find who did this…**_ _" Giotto growled under his breath. Everyone in the room took a step back. "Where is he?" the blonde asked. "I-in r-room t-thirteen." The doctor stuttered as he tried to keep his legs from shaking. He was failing miserably by the way. Giotto walked past him without a word. His bangs shadowing his eyes from view, making him even more terrifying if possible._

 _Giotto cried when he saw the state his brother was in. Unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Tsuna had undergone surgery to stitch up the bleeding and infected cuts littering his body. The guardians stayed in the room, hoping that their boss wouldn't kill someone. When Giotto fell asleep the other guardians came in every hour to check on him._

Flash back end

"Tsuna you need to tell us who did this to you." Giotto told the brunette, a pleading look in his eyes. Tsuna didn't have time to react before Shamal came in. "You didn't let me finish." He dead panned. " _ **There's more?!**_ " They all cried. (Alaude said it in his mind.)

"Yes there's more." He turned to Tsuna who was gazing at them with a blank expression. "Sawada have you been cutting yourself?" Tsuna nodded with zero hesitation. The lifeless look in his eyes made him shiver. They gaped at him. (Not Alaude or Daemon, they just raised eyebrow.) Their expressions darkened.

"Why?" Shamal asked. Tsuna looked around the room searching for something. He saw one of his bags. (1 of 2 rather small bags that he brought with him from Italy.) Asari handed it to him. They watched as he dug through the bag, then he pulled out a sketch pad and pen before he wrote 'I'm not allowed to tell you.'

"Why not? Whoever did this isn't here now so you can say anything you want." G growled, annoyed at the situation. (Oh come on G, you know you're worried about him too.) 'If I tell you they will put me in the burnt room and feed me the black pills.' Tsuna wrote. There was note of innocence in the dark words, as if he didn't understand what was happening to him was wrong.

Their expressions darkened even room. _"The burnt room…"_ that began to explain some things. 'I'm sorry about the coughing, it happens sometimes.' They stared at the brunette. They shared grim looks, mentally agreeing to tread _very_ carefully with what they said and did. So ignoring what he said about the burnt room for now, Giotto asked. "Tsuna, what do the black pills do to you?"

They watched with bated breath as Tsuna scribbled his answer. What they read made their breath hitch. 'The pills make fire appear on me, it doesn't hurt and the walls don't burn down, but sometimes they put things in the room and I watch it burn into nothing. My fire hurts people if I don't make it stop. I keep it under control with my knife.'

 **Hiya! It's me again, I promise to try and update as often as possible. I'm planning on making the next chapter a bit happier. I was on the verge of tears just writing this. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Sorry for the slight cliffy. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Fear chapter 4:

Tsuna was being driven insane, or more accurately he already was but he absolutely _hated_ the doctor. The one they called Shamal. He didn't say anything, refusing to speak for even the most basic of conversations. His brother said that they were trying to help him, so he didn't struggle when they poked and prodded with their scalpels. He didn't complain when they tied him down. He didn't scream when they feed him through tubes. But he hated the straps that held him down.

" _Why are you tying me to the bed?"_ he silently asked. He didn't understand why the scary people looked at him like this. It was as if they were angry, but not at him for some reason. They talked to him when he was tied down. He never said anything, sometimes even they wouldn't talk, just sit there and he didn't care.

He learned that Takeshi-sama was a bit depressed, from the way he sat and talked when he was with him. He learned that G-sama and Hayato-sama were struggling through the grief of the death of their deceased mother. Spade-sama lost his lover, Roduko-sama and Dokuro-sama's parents abandoned them when they were children. Alaude-sama and Hibari-sama were the rare silent sessions. Lampo-sama was rather insecure about his position in the Vongola. The Sasagawa weren't really allowed in the room. Their yells hurt him.

He quickly realized they were taking shifts watching him. It made him uncomfortable to know that people were paying any non-negative attention to him. But he didn't show it, not once. He wasn't sure how long he was in the hospital for, all he knew was that his wings were growing again. Slowly, ever so slowly and yet no one quite noticed the change. It could have been days or weeks before they let him back into the fray, he wasn't sure, time was a blur to him. He wasn't certain about anything anymore. Lambo came to him at night and slept wrapped in his arms when he had nightmares after he was released. He could see how much his exterior disturbed them, he knew they scared of something. But, he couldn't bring himself to care though.

The only time he reacted was when they touched him, whether on accident or not, he always flinched away from their touch as if he had been burned. One of the things they noticed was the fact that they could only raise one real emotion out of the broken child. Fear, pure undeterred fear. They tried to see a silver lining, at least he had some level of emotion left.

But it didn't help, they tried talking to him, gently pushing him in what they hoped was the right direction. But they realized that everything they did was pointless. The boy wouldn't budge. He reminded them of doll. A pretty doll, with pretty lifeless, broken eyes.

~ _Time skip, unknown_ ~

Tsuna stared at the retched things. They were getting way too big, thank goodness he had clothes that were a few sizes too big for him. The beginnings of the wings only reached just past his small shoulders if he stretched them. _"I guess it's time now…"_ he mused. It was midnight and he decided to cut them off that night.

He grabbed the saw blade and sneaked out of the mansion, disappearing into the forest. As he reached a clearing he looked at the stars to try and ease his inner war. He sat in the field for what could have been minutes or hours. Then he grabbed the end of his wings and pulled it until it was taught. Gritting his teeth, he cut the wing off the near the base. He did the same to the other wing.

Throughout the whole process he tried to hold the agonized screams that built up in his throat. He clutched the bloody down and bones to his chest. Tears fell down his cheeks. Throwing his head back he let out only one long pained cry.

Maybe no one would have found out about the torture when he got back, if only Lambo hadn't decided sleep by him again.

 **Hi it's me again, I've been reading the reviews you guys wrote me and I just wanted to say to one of them,(I know your pen name, but I will keep it anonymous.) NO Tsuna does NOT get raped. To clarify WHY Nana and Iemitsu haven't gone that far is because they think that Tsuna is being of pure darkness and so much as touching him can taint others. Even though they are are aware that Tsuna gets bullied on a regular basis, they don't care that much because they think if Tsuna 'thrives' then that's the only time someone gets tainted. Sorry if this doesn't make much sense. Nana and Iemitsu are seriously warped in this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Fear chapter 5:

" _W-what is this?"_ Tsuna silently asked. The mansion was alight with yells and the forest glowed because of the flashlights. He walked into the main hall where Giotto was issuing search party orders to the guardians and other men. Lambo was crying in Chrome's arms. They all looked worried, even Alaude and Hibari.

He silently walked up to the panicking blonde boss, no one noticed his presence. He seemed to move in the shadows. He hesitated to touch his brother's shoulder, he didn't want to taint the blonde. Nana-sama would surely punish him if he did! Then…

"Hey, there you are!" Takeshi yelled. The baseball player rushed the poor boy and glomped him. Tsuna froze, mouth open in a silent scream. People were talking all around him, worried about him, but he could only focus on the warm body that held him. Something told him that they meant no harm, but his paranoia held him captive and it had no intention of letting him go.

He shoved the older boy off him with surprising strength and wrapped his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to still the fear that surged through his veins. "W-what?, w-what's wrong Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. They watched him bump into the wall of the room and he keened in pain, falling to the floor. Then all their eyes widened and zeroed in on the blood that stained the boys oversized shirt and pants. When Tsuna wrapped his arms around himself and cried out in pain when he backed into the wall, they tensed. They wanted to help the clearly scared and injured boy.

But what could they do? They had talked to him a lot, spilling their guts to a boy only listened, never saying a word. The broken boy knew far more about each of them then they could ever about the other.

"Tsuna… We can't help you if don't tell us what's wrong…" Giotto said, sadness weighing his words. Tsuna curled up into himself, resting his head on his knees. They stayed like that for a while lost in their own worlds. "If…If I told you…" Tsuna whispered hoarsely. The Vongola guardians snapped their heads up. They leaned in to hear what the boy would say. Shakily the brunette forced out this. "If I told you… you would hate me…" _"What?"_ They thought. "If I told you… you would hurt me…" _"WHAT?!"_ Their minds yelled. "If I told you… you would kill me…" _**"WHAT?!"**_ This time they yelled it aloud. (Not Alaude or Hibari, their eyes just narrowed.)

Tsuna flinched when they yelled. He tried to make himself as small as possible, trying, hoping to just disappear. For good this time… Giotto was about to speak up again, but before he could. "But… I can tell you… no… show you why I left tonight… I'm sorry for causing so much trouble… again…I'm so sorry Lambo…" At the last part Lambo began openly crying again. He rushed to his Oni-chans arms and cried there. Sobbing about how he was going to protect his precious big brother.

" _Precious?... No one's ever called me precious…"_ He noted. He petted the other boy's hair. "Tsuna, we would _never_ hurt you. Much less kill you." Giotto said seriously as he got down on one knee. Tsuna looked up with hollow eyes, he didn't stop petting the crying lightning guardian in his arms. But his eyes, as gorgeous and empty as they were seemed to mock them by saying 'oh yeah? You think so, huh?'

They felt a shudder run up their spines and Tsuna returned his full attention back to Lambo. He carried the boy back to his room. The rest stayed where they were.

Giotto turned to them. "We need to bring in the others, maybe they can help. I don't know what happened, but try to get some important information out of him. I want you to do your best to get him to open up more. If you can figure out who did this let me know immediately." Giotto had entered what the other's dubbed as 'boss mode'. The serious boss whipped around, mantle flipping dramatically. He stalked silently into his brother's room.

The rest vowed to help the cute, broken brunette. Somehow they had managed to worm his way into their hearts without doing a thing. They promised to restore him, and destroy whoever did it.

Back in the room Giotto gazed at Lambo and his baby brother sleeping peacefully… Too peacefully. He took out a pair handcuffs that he managed to grab from Alaude without said guardian noticing, ( _ **HOW?!**_ ) and cuffed one of the boy's wrists to the head board. Staring a bit longer he pushed Tsuna's bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead.

As he walked out he looked behind him again. "Don't worry Tsu, I will protect from the monsters that did this to you." He murmured. Clenching his fist, he left the room and retired for the night.

 **(P.S. Use your imaginations on what's coming in future chapters. I love to hear your ideas. I gave a hint about who maybe arriving next. *winks*) I'm going to be pretty busy, but I will update as often as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Fear chapter 6:

*Sighs* I do not own Khr. Mild OCC warning, just in case.

Tsuna blearily opened his eyes. He wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods, but would anyone be after the night before. Sunlight peeked through the curtains into his eyes. He tried to sit up, carefully making sure that Lambo didn't wake up from the disturbance. Then he felt that he couldn't move his arm, pain flaring from his wrist. He managed to maneuver around so he could sit up and see the hand cuffs.

Tsuna felt the very sudden urge cry again. He hated being chained down. He wanted to free of this agonizing pain. He tugged and pulled at the chain, the metal biting into his skin, making his wrist become inflamed and bleed. Then he paused at a yelp of surprise. "Tsuna-nii stop!" Lambo cried. He looked at the small child before sagging tiredly.

He pulled the sniffling boy into his arms. He wasn't really sure what he could do to completely reassure the boy. " _I really am useless…_ " He looked down and murmured. "Ne Lambo, can you draw me a picture?" Her asked. Lambo looked up, hope and determination in his eyes. He promised to make his big brother happy! "T-the great Lambo-sama can do anything!" He said.

Lambo hopped of the bed and ran out of the room to look for a coloring book. He closed his eyes, tired of everything. He was so tired of the never-ending pain, the constant fear. He knew that there was only one way to end it sooner, but his… his _wings_. He thought bitterly. " _They won't grow back for a while… Why can't this end sooner...?_ " Tsuna gasped, pain flared in his bones, where his wings were. Bones cracked, and he could feel his skin burn. "STOP!" He yelled out. And the pain abruptly stopped.

He felt it. _He felt it_. His wings had grown, dramatically. He hesitantly stretched them, they stretched the fabric of his shirt. They went several inches past his shoulders now. He felt scared… Yet relieved. " _Soon… soon_ …" He leaned against the headboard. The hint of light that had glinted in his eyes disappearing.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the room, but then there was a knock on his door. Giotto peeked in, clearly a bit hesitant on making any sudden or sharp movements. "Hi Tsuna, there's someone I want you to meet." He said with a warm, if worried smile. A tall dark man entered the large room. He wore a black suit with a bright orange undershirt and a fedora with a thick black stripe. He had curled sideburns that bounced with each step. His obsidian eyes bored into him, trying to pull his secrets out with just a look.

Oddly enough the scary man had a dull yellow pacifier around his neck and a bright green chameleon on his fedora. Tsuna shifted, he didn't like the scary man's gaze. He avoided any eye contact with either men. It took everything he had to keep his newly grown wings from fluttering. "Chaos. My name is Reborn." The man said with tip of his fedora.

Things were about to pick up again. Be it good or bad, things can only get worse before they get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Fear chapter 7:

" _Reborn?_ " Tsuna thought, tilting his head after the scary man introduced himself. The man called Reborn stared at him, probably waiting for a response. Realizing this, Tsuna grabbed his sketch pad and pen off the night stand. 'Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi' he scribbled onto the paper. Reborn took in the neat scrawl and proper grammar. " _For someone abused and starved he must be at least a little bit smarter than he lets on._ " Reborn mused. He walked slowly towards the bed, careful not to startle the boy and cause any negative reactions.

"Baka-Giotto, get out. I'll handle this." He said without looking at the blonde. Everyone else was outside the room, too curious for their own good. "Oh… okay." He said. The boss left the room with one last sad look at Tsuna. "Please be careful Reborn. He's more fragile than even I originally thought." At this Reborn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Considering that nothing got past Giotto's Hyper (G: Demon) Intuition that was a rather odd statement.

Once Giotto left Reborn turned back to the brunette. "How often do those idiots ask who abused you?" Reborn asked after a few moments of silence. Tsuna looked away tiredly, but Reborn got the message. They asked way too much for Tsuna to be anywhere near willing to tell them anything. Reborn looked straight into Tsuna's dull eyes. Everyone always averted their eyes. It was difficult to look directly into Tsuna's eyes, they were so lifeless, no more than lifeless. They were hollow, detached from reality. It was such a shame. They were so pretty. From his black pupil, cinnamon brown faded into citrus orange. " _I wonder what they would look like if the light returned to his eyes…_ " He mused.

" _Well, there's only one way to find out._ " Reborn vowed to get Tsuna's eyes to light up with happiness, even if to just sate his curiosity. "Tsunayoshi, tell me, why do you cut yourself and why do you think the people who hurt you are the way they are." Reborn asked. He carefully worded what he said it so that Tsuna get that he didn't have to feel pressured into telling him **who** had done those awful things.

Tsuna bit his lip, he had noticed Reborn's choice of words. He was afraid of what the Italian would do to him if he didn't do as he was told. Little did Tsuna know that Reborn would have took whatever he did without a grain of salt. It was difficult to feel annoyed at someone who had broken in more ways than anyone could possibly imagine. Tsuna slowly wrote his message. Glancing up at the other male nervously.

'I deserve it. I was born a demon, there is nothing I can do except be punished and die. I'm dangerous, that's why they cut me. That's why I cut myself. I can't change, I can't even touch someone without hurting them. Children are the only exception. They are just too pure to be tainted by me. As much as I wish to live normally, such a feat is not possible. Not anymore.' Was what Tsuna wrote. Reborn felt a part of him that he had long since thought to have buried long ago, reawaken with a fiery passion. Not since Luce had died.

Whoever did this to such an innocent child deserved to burn and rot in hell. And he would make sure that they did. The protective aura he felt was difficult to contain, he didn't want to scare the poor child. He was about to reply when the door burst open, smoke billowing into the room.

"WAAAHHH!" Lambo flew through the room, hitting the far wall with a painful thud, "STUPID COW!" Gokudera's angry voice rang through the hallways. A lot of other things happened during the entire sequence. When the door blew open Tsuna curled into a ball with a cry of pain as he covered his ears. Or at least tried to with his wrist still chained to the bed. As Lambo flew a purple bazooka came out of his hair (HOW?! *no answer* _ **HOW**_?!) and swallowed Tsuna.

The trigger was pulled and a puff a pink smoke clouded the room. The guardians walked into the room, coughing and fanning away the smoke. Apparently, they had been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. But that's not the point, the point is that they were tense with worry, waiting with baited breath to see what happened, who would replace the scarred boy? Would he be okay? Would he even be alive? Did the bazooka malfunction? And other pressing questions.

When the smoke cleared, a short man sat on the bed in a surprised manner as if he had been dropped. He had the same hair as Tsuna, but healthier, pink lips parted in a surprised O. He wore a cloak around his shoulders with something that looked like red feathers peeking out from under the ends of the cloak.

But that hardly mattered when they saw his face. It would have been completely normal, if only it weren't for the bloody bandages wrapped around his eyes. The red liquid pooled around where his eyes would be, with a smaller line of blood across the bridge of his nose.

"U-um… What… happened?" A soft voice came from the down-right gorgeous male. Every one gapped, torn between horror and awe.

"Who are you? What happened to you?" Reborn inquired.

"R-r-reborn?!" The male stuttered. A blush making its way onto his cheeks as he curled away shyly from the hitman. It was adorable. Reborn quirked an eyebrow at the odd reaction.

"Yes that's me, now explain." Reborn demanded. The rest of the room had been stunned into silence.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi… the one you took in…?" The now confirmed TYL Tsuna said. Several gasps went up in the room, shocked by what they were seeing.

"L-look, I don't have much time to explain. I can't give you any major details but, I can give you a kick-start!" Tsuna rushed out before saying anything. He paused before taking the silence as a que to continue.

"When my younger self returns, take him to the Vongola Library immediately and leave him there. Alone. There's something there that he needs to find, it's important." He said, straitening his posture, brows furrowed.

"Things… are going to get so, so much worse before they get better and I apologize in advance for all the trouble…" TYL Tsuna said head bowed in shame. Giotto flailed, quickly reassuring him that everything would be fine. Tsuna smiled.

"You haven't changed over the past ten years, Gio-nii." Tears of over whelming joy flowed out of Giotto's sapphire eyes. "He called me Gio-nii…" Giotto murmured, lost in his own little world. Now most mast of the occupants in the room face palmed at the display. (Not Alaude or Reborn because they're way to awesome to face palm, not to mention it would be OOC.)

"OH! And before I forget, keep my younger self away from bot-" Before Tsuna could finish what he was saying he poofed away back into his own time. The younger Tsuna appeared again, the pink smoke dispersing quickly. They saw that Tsuna's wounded wrist was wrapped up.

"Nufufufu, whatever happened my dear Tsunayoshi-kun~" Daemon asked in sing song voice, with a flirtatious grin. He approached the boy as he spoke, ignoring the glares he got. But the only response he got from the boy was a pillow to the face. "Pervert…" he muttered.

There was a long stunned silence before the room was filled with hysterical laughter. Hibari was trying to hide his obvious smirk of amusement while Reborn wasn't even trying to hide his. The rest were either rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs, and dying of laughter. Or they were leaning on the walls to try and preserve what pride they had.

With that, as heartbroken as Daemon was, they believed that they had hope for the future. Even if it wasn't always going to be pretty, at least things would get better one day.

 **I decided to cut this chapter here. I'm busy at home and I haven't gotten much time to writing in a while. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As depressing as this story can get, I really wanted to get across that things will be looking up in the future. That and I placed 2** **nd** **in my first race in the past 6 months, I got a new blender pen, I watched Doctor Strange in the morning, I drew a surprisingly good picture aaannnddd I managed to get 3 lessons in for the day. ON A WEEKEND AND IN ONE DAY. Whew, I should probably get to bed, it's like 1:00 in the morning. Well, be excited for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Fear: Chapter 8

After the whole Daemon getting a pillow to the face and being called a pervert by Tsuna fiasco, Giotto and Reborn explained what happened and what his future self-had ordered told them to do. Tsuna explained on his notepad just what happened to him in the future as well.

'When I got there everyone looked older and you were scattered around a really big room, talking. There were a lot of whiteboards with weird writing on them. Everyone's attention is on me and you all looked really sad. I don't know why or how I'm still alive in the future. But the next thing I know Melon-Pervert walks up to me and kisses me. You all flipped out and nearly killed him. You tell me that if him or Mukuro-sama ever try to pull something I should throw something at them and run away.'

More snickers filled the room as Mukuro and Daemon sat depressed in their respective corners, clouds of rain surrounding them comically.

They brought Tsuna to the Library and after much consoling on Giotto's side, since he was completely against Tsuna being anywhere alone, at least when he came to his senses. They closed the doors and let Tsuna explore.

Hundreds of thousands of books lined the walls, new and old alike. Reading tables were strategically placed around the front of the room, but there were more chairs and tables in deeper parts of the library. As Tsuna walked around he felt a warm, but urgent, sensation in his chest. He brought his hands to his chest, as if to silently console himself. He followed the feeling as it led him deeper and deeper into the winding shelves until he reached a corner of the library.

He wondered what had drawn him to this place. This specific bookshelf. So, acting on instinct he reached up and pulled on one of the books. But the book didn't come down, instead it acted like a lever, the ones you see in adventure movies. The bookshelf spun around slowly, rusty kinks turning after years of disuse. On the other side was only a sparse 6 or so books. Tsuna picked a random one, feeling somewhat apathetic towards the situation, like he hadn't just seen something straight out of every cliché adventure story ever. It was like these sorts of things shouldn't surprise him at this point, after all, it _is_ the Vongola mansion.

He brushed a hand over the dusty cover, revealing the letters underneath. Except they weren't letters at all. They were odd little symbols, unlike anything Tsuna had ever seen. They floated off the page rearranging themselves slowly into something he could read.

'The History of the Phoenix' It said once the letters were settled. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, confused. He felt that he should know what a Phoenix was, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. The sensation tugged harder. ' _ **Hurry, hurry! Before you change!**_ ' It cried.

" _Before… I change?_ " Tsuna didn't understand, but nothing told him he should be afraid of whatever the sensation was telling him. He took all books of the shelves and carefully carried them to the nearest table. Sitting down he read through them all in record time. What he found sent torrents of emotions at levels that he had sworn he had locked away years and years ago. Anger, Fear, Joy, Horror, Sadness. (One of these things is not like the others!)

Tears welled in his eyes. He knew what was, _HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS!_ Tsuna wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. Tears flowed down his face, yet a smile spread across his cheeks. He curled into a ball, sobs racked his body, yet he felt like a part of him was laughing. His entire world was being turned on its head and he didn't know what to do or how to respond.

-Over view of what Tsuna read-

I'm not going to go into details but here is a summary.

Once long ago there were 2 races, the humans and the Phoenix's. They lived in harmony for centuries, the Phoenix's, while more powerful than the humans, could be very arrogant of the strength they possessed. Though they had every reason too. They're majestic wings allowed them to fly and their pure flames proved a very effective weapon in a fight. Not many Phoenix's were born due to their healing factor. Their cells healed faster than they could age. Phoenix's would burst into flames every ten or so years, however instead of being reborn they were merely rejuvenated, in a way. Any physical injuries would be completely healed and any underlying problems would disappear. Not only would physical injuries disappear, but phoenixes would become, in a way, brighter. They practically glowed with radiance and they'd become more expressive of their thoughts. A mild downside considering not all of them were happy little angels with pleasant thoughts.

But one day the humans learned that a phoenix's feathers could heal the sick and wounded and many would gather in phoenix populated areas to try and heal their sicknesses and wounds. However, the phoenixes were less than willing to pluck their own feathers. Arguments turned to skirmishes and skirmishes turned to wars. And as the humans advanced the humans were hunted to near extinction before they realized that by merely cutting the wings of the phoenix they would grow back and the harvesting of said healing feathers began. But, it was too late, the prisoners died and the survivors couldn't repopulate. However, their bloodline lived on, albeit weaker in the future generations. This third branch had the flames of the various types of phoenix's but they didn't have the strength nor the purity to be able to grow the wings of a full-fledged phoenix.

Phoenixes have forever been integrated into human history as a flighty, but beautiful bird with wings of fire and tears of life. No one is sure if the Phoenixes will ever be reborn into the world. We can only hope that one day a phoenix with pure enough flames will be born and reawaken the bloodline.

-End-

After Tsuna got stopped crying, though the emotions still hitting him hard, he made his way back to his room with the books in his arms. When he got there, completely unnoticed too, he set the books down on his bed and stared at his ceiling as he laid on floor. His thoughts raced, chasing each other and ramming into walls. His head throbbed in pain from the oncoming headache. Then the pain stopped. No everything stopped. He stood up slowly. Something was rising in him, a familiar warmth that he hadn't felt in over 10 years. He closed his eyes and let the comforting feeling envelop him.

As he burst into flames.

 **Whew, hope you like this. I hope it was worth the wait. I know I made another story and I'm probably going to start making another one soon. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, but it's hard to keep all this creativity in when it's bursting at the seams. I'll try to update Little Killer soon. Please have patience with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Fear Chapter 10:

"Oh, _god_ no…" Tsuna muttered. His wings had _somehow_ grown to their full length and _by the gods_ they were huge. They took up more than half the room stretched out. Have any of you ever been really behind on a seriously important school project and you just finished and submitted, but you've been under so much stress for way to long and you're brain just hasn't realized you're done and you pass out from exhausted. Well that's basically how Tsuna felt. Except multiply that exhaustion by 14 years.

Tsuna's rolled back and fell to the side. He hated his life. He really, really hated his life. Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Now Tsuna was lying on the cold wood floor, passed out from stress with half burnt clothes barely covering his body, and wings haphazardly spread out around him.

-Dream Scape-

 _The people were gone, those evil, evil people. He floated in the blank darkness. This was his haven, his first semblance of peace. He wouldn't trade this for the world. No one could hurt him here, no one could disturb his peace. He wondered what happened for this place to become like this. It didn't make any sense to him. The fire in his heart burned a little brighter, a little stronger. Still he wondered why he felt so protected. Yet so scared, he was afraid. And he was beginning to figure out why._

 _Nana-sama and Iemitsu-sama weren't here…_

 _Nana-sama and Iemitsu-sama couldn't hurt him here…_

 _At least… not when he was by his protectors…_

 _A sick grin made its way onto his ghostly face. Soon they would know, soon they would hate him, just like they should. He wouldn't be a burden to them anymore. His suffering could end in a single. Fatal. Blow…_

-Dream Scape-

"Nngh…" Tsuna groaned, sitting up. His whole body felt… weird. Energy thrummed through his veins yet he still felt stiff and tired. Then he remembered why and felt like fainting all over again. Turning to look at his wings he stared at the orange, crimson feathers. They were disgusting, is what his brain told him, but his heart told an entirely different story. He fluttered them slightly. He felt them attacked to his body, yet he didn't feel like they were apart of him. But he still felt a strange attachment to the limbs. He wanted to properly stretch his wings, to bath in the sunlight and let his feathers suck in the warm rays.

Suddenly he sneezed, and he realized it was still early morning and cold outside. Basically, the mahogany wood floor was chilly. He stood up shakily taking in his burned clothes with a high level of disdain. Nana and Iemitsu had never cared whether his clothes got burned or not when they threw him into the burning room. He tried to maneuver around the room without knocking down anything with his wings, and failing miserably. He had managed to knock over his bedside table, small bookshelf, and the books and pillows on his bed. He would clean it up after he took a bath. He grabbed a fresh set of clothes, a towel and stepped in to the bathroom, running a hot bath. When he deemed the water hot enough he stripped off the burned scraps of clothing, struggling with his shirt and ultimately just ripping it off. He caught himself off guard with the sudden annoyance that struck him. He shook his head brushing it off.

Slipping into the water slowly he hesitantly let his feathers into the bath around him. The tub easily fit his wings, after all this is the Vongola we're talking about. He contemplated what had happened the previous evening. How and why did his species exist? Where there any more like him? What happened to them? Then he stopped and shook his head. It didn't matter, he was going to die soon anyway. The he wondered. How had two complete humans conceived another human and a _Phoenix_? His brow furrowed he brought his legs up to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he awkwardly leaned on the wall of the tub. Then he realized. That. Wasn't. Possible.

He stood up quickly sloshing water everywhere and jumped out of the tub. He needed to aske Giotto-sama if he had fire too. He tried figure out what to do with his shirt. He stared at it, then his wings, then back at his shirt. With a sigh, he walked out of the bathroom, and stepped over the books. He headed over to his new closet and stared at the long room. Any 'dangerous clothes' had been removed. He didn't know why clothes of all things were dangerous, but he far from put up a fight. (Oh, Tsuna you're so innocent.) He went through all the articles of clothing he could find. 30 or so minutes later he found some type of Game of Thrones style cloak. It looked like it came from some sort of Halloween costume.

Little did he know that his big brother was a huge Game of Thrones fan. Hah… Please stay innocent forever Tsuna.

The cloak came down to just below his ankle. Throwing it on he stepped out of the room he sweat dropped at the huge mess in his room. He proceeds to clean up his mess for the next 20 minutes. Then he hurried out of his room and began searching for even one of the Guardians. He needed to find out the answer before he died.

 **Aaaaaannndddd, cliffhanger. I did this on my other story Little Killer in a chapter too. And I made Giotto a Game of Thrones fan. Sue me. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this the next chapter should be good too.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Fear Chapter 10:

Tsuna sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He had been walking around for the past 2, completely lost in its corridors. He had been stopped by maids and butler occasionally, they asked what he was doing or what he was looking for, but he had just shyly fidgeted and blushed before hurrying away, he still was unused to how nice everyone was to him. It set him on edge. Each one of them blushing at how cute their bosses little brother was. Though they did wonder what he was doing and what he was doing in that odd cloak.

Tsuna stopped and pouted at the floor, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. He was tired and his bare feet ached and yet had no luck in finding anyone of the people Giotto called friends.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Tsuna looked up and turned to the voice behind him. There were three well suited men looking at him interest. And they were much taller and stronger than the small boy. Tsuna froze up like how he used to. Their builds reminded him of his father. And that terrified him, he wasn't nearly this jumpy around the others, but that was only because they were thinner and not staggeringly tall.

The one I the middle-had long flowing bleach blonde hair and not the good kind, ruffled in a way that makes you think he was like that when he got out of the shower before you realize it probably toke him forever to get it like that. The on left had slicked back black hair and a 5'clock scruff on his face. The last one on the left had curled brown hair tossed to the side. They were probably middle aged and would look really handsome if not for the douchey smirks on their faces.

Tsuna shiver and backed into the wall as they approached him. He wanted to make a break for it but the three had blocked off all escape roots.

"So who do we have here? What's your name cutie?" The blonde asked.

"You Giotto's pet or something?" The brown haired one asked.

Tsuna tilted his head confused. What did they mean by pet? He had known a few classmates who had them. Pets were domesticated animals owned by humans right? Tsuna knew he was some sort of animal and he was domesticated in a way, but he didn't think he was anyone's _pet_.

"Ha? Giotto isn't the type to something like that to some ten-year-old." The black haired one said. Well that's a little insulting, he was fourteen.

"You never know. My name is Luca, princess what's yours?" The blonde, Luca said as he took one of Tsuna's quivering hand into his own. Tsuna felt a crashing wave of disgust rock his body.

"Oi, oi, who said you could have her?" And they thought he was female… Great, just great. This was insulting on a whole new level. Yet something still told him that they would still try to have him even if they knew he was male. Tsuna didn't like it for one second, but he was still paralyzed with fear and panic that grew with each passing second.

"I'm Alessandro, (pronounced: AL-e-HAN-dro) It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance little angel." The black haired one said. Tsuna felt shivers go up and down his wings and spine. It was difficult to keep them from flaring up in panic but if this went on much longer he wasn't sure his control would last.

"I'm Claudio." The brown haired one haired one said shortly. The hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck stood on edge.

P.O.V. change

"I wonder how much Giotto would want for such a cute little thing." Luca said, though wondering why Tsuna looked like he'd seen a ghost and hadn't said a word. The two beside him chatted wondering the same thing. He wanted to get a reaction out of the little princess. So, he did the most normal and same thing to do to get that reaction. He knelt on one knee and kissed him. Yes, you read that right, kissed the little Tuna. He brought up one hand and ran it up Tsuna's waist as the men behind him yelled indignantly.

But the pedophile blonde was too far gone to notice. The little boyish haired girl tasted so sweet, though the little ridges and bumps along his side were a bit odd. He didn't even notice the tears beginning to fall down his prey's cheeks or how much her body was shaking. He leaned into it more, lost in the sensation. So, imagine his barely registered shocked as pain bloomed in skull and the horrified screams of his comrades echoing before he lost all consciousness.

P.O.V. change

Warm lips pressed to his own as a hand traveled up his waist and torso. Tsuna eyes widened, shock and horror freezing any movement he may have made before. His brain short circuited, not even noticing anything around him. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate, he could breathe, he couldn't move… He was scared. He was so, so scared and he didn't know what to do, what was right or wrong. Was _he_ wrong? And why? What had he done to deserve this awful life?

" _Nothing._ " His heart told him.

" _That's why you will end when they find out._ " A sob choked in the back of his throat, tears beginning to freefall down his face. His body shook harder as the dirty man holding him leaned deeper.

And then it stopped, very abruptly with screams of pain echoing distantly as his mind retreated to its 'safe space'. His body curled into a ball, wings tilted so that next to nothing showed out of his brown and black designed cloak. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he violently flinched away from it. The hand retracted itself but he heard a gentle voice say.

"Shhh… It's okay Tsuna, It's okay…" He felt a warm sensation envelop him and he looked up through tearful eyes at his older brother. A bright vibrant flame danced across Giotto's forehead as he smiled gently at his little brother. His eyes glowed a beautiful amber orange, fleck of gold glittering in the light. They were just like his except beaming with life and happiness.

Tears ran down his face again, he didn't know when they had stopped.

"E-eh? Tsuna what's wrong? Are you hurt?" That beautiful smile is gone. He didn't want it to go away! Tsuna carefully slid his hand from under his cloak and cradled his older brothers face, stopping the blonde from saying anything else. Giotto looked at him in shock as he traced his brother jawline and ran his fingers through the fire. Tsuna a rush of happiness at the revelation that it didn't hurt him. He smiled brightly at his brother, dull scared eyes lighting up with joy for the first time in ten long years.

 **YAY! Done at last! I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review! It fuels me to write more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden Fear chapter 11:

 **I hope this was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

Giotto sighed as he walked through the halls of his mansion. The last meeting, he had had was particularly annoying, especially with those disgustingly perverted bosses also being there. Not to mention he was super worried for his little brother. He was scared for him in ways that the brunette just didn't understand. When Tsuna had come back from the forest covered blood and things he had said had damn well given him a heart attack. He sighed again, shaking his head as his flames danced across his forehead.

He was still going to kill the person that had driven his adorable little brother to the point where he was now, afraid of even the simplest of touches and interaction. He knew his Guardians and their siblings were just as worried, they knew Tsuna was afraid of them and they just didn't know what to make of it.

"I wonder how much Giotto would want for such a cute little thing." He heard a voice say. He growled under his breath in annoyance. That boss named Luca was hitting on one of the maids again and he pissed off to think that he believed that he owned the maids, like they were pets or something. He heard indignant yells of two other familiar voices as he rounded the corner to politely ask them not to hit on the maids only to find…

Luca having his little brother pinned against the wall with his disgusting lips pressed against Tsuna's as the other men glared indignantly. Giotto saw red as he rushed them punching Alessandro in the face, kneeing Claudio in the gut, making them faint form pain before slamming his fist down on Luca's head with a sickening crack. All in the span of a second. Tsuna slid down the wall curling up in the fetal position, body shaking in fear and disgust. Fat tears rolling down his face as he sobbed.

Giotto gently touched his shoulder, anger calming as he tried to comfort his baby brother.

"Shhh… It's okay Tsuna, It's okay…" He gave some of his flames to the smaller Sky to calm him, he smiled when he saw that the tears had stopped. Then suddenly they fell back down again in a river of sobs.

"E-eh? Tsuna what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked scared that he may have been hurt. Tsuna didn't say anything, instead brining out a hand and cradling the side of his face. Giotto froze for a second, unsure of what to do, before relaxing slightly as Tsuna traced his jawline with seemingly fascination.

Then his eyes light up with happiness and for the first time ever, he saw his brother smile. And it took his breath away. Deep pools of amber lighting up, flecks of gold sparkling as Tsuna's smile brightened up his whole face, hair framing the expression cutely.

Tsuna giggled, smiling brighter at Giotto's dumbfounded expression. Tsuna brought out his other hand and held his face in place resting his forehead against his brothers. Then Giotto felt it, flames mixing with his own, pure, and bright like a thousand suns. He felt a rush of energy like never before and he felt like he could do anything. He stared into his brother's eyes and he realized that finally, finally, the brunette trusted him.

He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he didn't care. This was their bond and their bond alone. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, the two Sky's let their flames merge for the time, neither one wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around his brother as the warm hands slipped from his face, looked down to see Tsuna fast asleep, leaning against him.

He smiled at the sight, it was so cute! He moved to pick him up bridle style, only to see and feel soft downy feathers tickle his hand. He gently brushed away the cloak, staring in shock at the wings adorning his brothers back.

" _So, this is what he was hiding…_ " Giotto mused, still in shock, and oddly enough he couldn't bring himself to care. They were beautiful, and they looked like they belonged on his brother, they were perfect. He could see why someone would hurt the brunette for having them, yet at the same time hate them for even considering such a thing. He was still very confused about how, and why this was even possible. (As well as wondering if someone had put hallucinogens in his morning coffee.)

He decided he would wait to see what Tsuna had to say about it when said brunette woke up. He carried his brother back to his room. He gently placed the smaller Sky on the bed, before spotting the books that sat on the sheets. Giotto's gazed at them questioningly as the letters swam and rearranged themselves into different words.

Now he was almost completely sure he was on something. He read the books, shock overtaking him yet again as he began to put things together. Then, maybe two hours later Tsuna shifted, blearily opening his eyes. He and Giotto stared at each other for a moment before Tsuna paled in horror and began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa! Tsuna, calm down! Breath!" Giotto held the brunette, who wheezed, struggling to get air into his lungs. After a few brief minutes of panic, Tsuna managed to settle and just leaned against his older brother as he took in exactly what had happened.

The silence between the two was deafening, and awkward yet still bearable. Tsuna could hear Giotto's heart beating steadily.

"Ne Tsuna… Did you just learn about your… heritage?" Giotto asked slowly. Tsuna nodded, unsure where this was going.

"Are your wings the reason you were treated the way you were?" Again, a nod.

"You do know that the way you were treated was bad and wrong, right?" This time Tsuna pulled away and looked at him oddly. He tilted his head in confusion.

"The things they did to you were bad Tsuna and they will be punished for hurting you, because as much as you are a Phoenix, you're still my little brother and I love you. Okay?" Tsuna stared at him in shock before a swell of happiness bubbled up in his chest.

Tsuna smiled again genuinely, tears welling in his eyes. He hugged his brother again, tightly.

" _So, this is what it's like to be loved._ " Tsuna thought. He couldn't understand why this was such a bad thing. And he really didn't mind it either. His walls were cracking, maybe not completely bust still working there. It would take time for him to completely trust anyone but for now they were content with what they had.


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden Fear chapter 12:

For the next few hours Giotto just chatted away about random things to his little brother, who nodded and would shyly add his input from time to time. Before long they noticed that they were beginning to get hungry and decided to get something to eat.

But because Tsuna was so much shorter he had trouble keeping up. Giotto had said he could walk slower, but Tsuna just shook his head and clutched at the end of his brother's sleeve as they walked. One of the maids on the way to kitchen saw them like that and melted at the sight and called over the rest of her colleges who watched the small boy stumble like a baby deer by his big brother.

"Aww…" Was the collective response. It was the most adorable thing they had ever seen! Poor Tsuna was shivering under the odd attention and Giotto chuckled at his actions, feeling the same way as the maids.

They reached the kitchen where they found all the first-generation Guardians and Reborn, were scattered across the room. Tsuna hid behind Giotto, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He peeked out from behind his brother's mantle, showing only one eye.

When the others turned, and stared, he flinched and tried to make himself as small as possible. The Guardians stared questioning at Giotto, raising their eyebrows at the odd reaction. Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's reaction, hardly paying the others any attention. He nudged Tsuna gently, like a mother would her shy child.

He lead the little one to the counter across from the others as Tsuna still seemed a bit edgy at the others getting to close. Looking up Giotto gave them a very serious look. It said 'if you do something that hurts him I will kill you.' sort of look. The Guardians shuddered, knowing that they were walking on thin ice.

"We need to talk to you all about something. Tsuna isn't comfortable with telling us who did this too him but he is willing to tell why." Giotto paused as he felt reach out under the counter and grip his sleeve again. He pulled it off and wrapped his larger one around Tsuna's.

" _He's so nervous…_ " They all noticed. He really shouldn't. Whatever it was, it wasn't Tsuna's fault and they were willing to accept anything.

"I can't give you the full story, you'll need to read the books for that, but basically, Tsuna is a Phoenix."

They stared at him in a 'are you pulling my leg?' look. But he looked serious so they were utterly confused. They knew what a Phoenix was. It was a mythical bird made of flames, and were reborn in cycles.

Tsuna stared at the counter, biting his lip as he ever so slowly brought hi wings out from under the cloak and spread them so they could see. They stared in shock for a good minute.

"The f**k?" G started.

"Language G!"

"My language is the least of your concerns, what are those?!" Tsuna's wings trembled as he brought them back, folding them in. G really didn't mean any harm, but isn't that what you would say if you were in his position?

Tears welled up I Tsuna's eyes again, (I have been making him cry way too much.) he knew this was a bad idea. Giotto glared at G shutting him up before turning to Tsuna and cupping his face.

"Shhh… it's okay, he didn't mean anything bad by that. So, don't cry okay?" He gently whispered to Tsuna. Tsuna's body shook, but he nodded.

He jumped when he felt a hand brush his feathers, making them tingle. He whipped around to see Alaude studying them, with… fascination? He didn't know, the blonde had always been apathetic. But he was clearly interested.

Tsuna froze up, but Giotto nudged him and smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath Tsuna spread out one wing and let Alaude run his fingers through the downy feathers. He was surprising gentle, he was only used to Nana and Iemitsu's rough manhandling.

He was briefly reminded of the time Iemitsu had ripped his wings of him. A shudder went through him at the memory. It made his wings shiver and alerted Alaude that something had upset him. So, he tried something that he had seen his younger brother do when Hibird was upset.

He ran the back of hand down the underside of the wings wing before moving it back up to the muscle and bone between the Radius and the Carpometacarpal. (Yes, this is actually what it's called and no this is not a real trick, I made it up.)

He massaged it there for a while as Tsuna quickly relaxed and leaned his head against Giotto's shoulder. Alaude smirked at that and stopped his ministrations, walking back to the corner he had been in previously. A low whine sounded in the back of Tsuna's throat but he said and did nothing.

The others were just staring in utter disbelief, I mean really, what do you do in this sort of situation?!

"Haha… So, they're real?" Asari asked scratching the back of his head nervously, not wanting to incur Giotto's wrath.

"Yes of course they are and they're the reason those people hurt Tsuna, isn't that, right?" Tsuna nodded.

"From what Tsuna told me they always cut them off at the abandoned slaughter house in Italy. And that's where the 'room' is." Tsuna shuddered. The other's eyes narrowed. Well at least they were getting some answers.

"Nufufufu, Little Vongola, are you any more comfortable telling us who did this?" Daemon asked. Tsuna shook his head vigorously, obviously traumatized.

"So… What do we do?" Asari raised the question. The others just exchanged glances and stood there.

"Well… I guess he could learn to fly?" Giotto inquired. Earlier when he and Tsuna had been talking he learned that Tsuna had never actually flown before. The others kind of awkwardly nodded, still surprised at it all. It was probably a good thing too, at least he would be able to fly away from any attackers, but one day they would have to teach him to fight.

But right now, he clearly wasn't fighting material. They decided that they would inform the younger ones, without Tsuna there, because their reactions would be much less *ahem* controlled.

 **(Cute, cute, cute. OVERLOAD. Cute, cute, cute. OVERLOAD. Don't you want to take us home? Cute, cute, cute. OVERLOAD. P.S. I don't own this song, but it was what I was listening to when I wrote this part. Look it up, it is ADORABLE!) And to the one reviewer, I rated this M because I ran across a story with similar gore levels as this one when I was nine, and I was slightly traumatized. I think I'm just paranoid though. Plz forgive me…**


	13. Christmas Special

Hidden Fear Christmas Special:

Ten year later Tsuna sighed as he flopped onto his bed. But he was happy, much happier than he had been ten years ago. Now he trusted his entire family, even the perverted ones and he loved them to death. Christmas was rolling around soon and he and the rest of the family would be performing their holiday tradition. He smiled to himself, remembering all the good time he had with his family.

Sure, he had the occasional panic attack when something triggered it, but other than that life was good for him. He remembered to about 4 months ago, when he had popped into the past for five minutes. He couldn't remember all that much from far back in the past, but it was better that way. At the time, he had popped back the mansion had just ceased fire from the attack of an enemy family.

Giotto had always insisted that he hide during those times. Unfortunately, one of them managed to slip through and attack him. He had won the fight, but he had damaged the young Phoenix's eyes for about a week. It had sucked so bad, and to say the man had been brutally punished for it was the understatement of the century.

The poor guy didn't know what hit him. Standing up he pulled his cloak back on and walked to the ball room.

It had been ten years but he still didn't walk around without his cloak on unless it was absolutely necessary. He just wasn't all that comfortable in his own skin all the time. Oh well! He thought as he all but skipped to the ball room. When he did reach it, the entire space was decorated with tinsel, and pine and various colored decorations. Tsuna's eye's sparkled at the beauty of it all.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi waved him over from the middle where the entire group was gathered. Tsuna grinned and hurried over. All the Guardians had grown considerably over the past years and somehow, they had all managed to become taller than him. EVEN CHROME WAS TALLER THAN HIM BY A FEW CENITMETERS!

"Geez, your all so freakin' tall." He muttered pouty. They laughed at that when they heard that. Tsuna was adorable when he was upset about their height.

Standing on his toes the poor thing could barely stretch his arm to reach at how tall Hibari was, and Lambo gotten a head taller than him within the last few years, much to Tsuna's chargin. He had met 25yl Lambo once and GODS HE WAS A FREAKIN MONSTER! … *Ahem* But I digress. Tsuna gaped when he saw the tree in the huge room.

"Y-you really went all out this year, huh Gio-nii." Giotto snickered while the others sweat dropped. The tree really was huge. It was nearly as big as the one in Rockefeller Center in New York. (I suggest looking this one up if you don't know, but it really is a huge tree.)

The construction workers were using cranes and what not to apply the ornaments, almost done applying everything. Somehow the tree was even bigger than last year and that was a feat all on its own. Now for their Christmas tradition, Tsuna was always the one to put the star on the top, because he was the only one who could fly with both hands free.

Not that it mattered, but Tsuna enjoyed doing it anyway. They made idle chatter amongst themselves. Yes, even Hibari and Alaude couldn't say no to Tsuna's pouty face every year, so they had to join or Tsuna wouldn't speak to them for a month. He had done it once too, much to the others dark amusement.

Suddenly there was a scream and one of the levers holding one of the workers was about to break and she was near the top! Before anyone else could act Tsuna ran and jumped, flaring his wings out and soaring up to catch her just as the lever broke.

Tsuna fluttered back down, still holding the woman, who as soon as they landed fainted from too much blood rushing to her head. Tsuna didn't understand why, but everyone else did. Thankfully no one was hurt in the accident and Giotto ordered everyone to take the rest of the week, including the holidays off as soon as they finished cleaning.

"Tsuna~ you had me so worried!~" Mukuro hugged the small brunette.

"Sorry Mukuro-nii." Tsuna apologized, sweat dropping.

"That was rather dangerous." Knuckles commented.

"Well at least no one was hurt!" Takeshi grinned.

They hummed and nodded in agreement.

"AH! I almost forgot!" Tsuna said. Running over to one last box by the base of the tree, Tsuna pulled out a rather large and bright gold star. He spread his wings and took to air, gently placing it on top of the tree. He soared back down and watched the tree sparkle and glitter with the rest. He smiled to himself.

He had his family that had so much for him and he would be eternally grateful to them for it. They were all he needed for Christmas. Now and always.

 **SHAMELESS FLUFF, HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden Fear chapter 14:

"WHAT?!" They yelled out in shock.

Who wouldn't honestly if they found out that someone they know had wings? Actually they were all shocked at the new development and if they weren't who they were they would have called Giotto crazy… Well actually they wouldn't say, he was still their boss after all, but would have thought it.

Tsuna was fast asleep in his room again, exhausted from stress, fear, and worry. Poor Tsuna didn't know that he would be bombarded with questions regarding his wings until the next day when Gokudera eagerly asked him what he knew, always a fan of the supernatural.

Tsuna had flushed and struggled to get even a word out. The poor child was petrified, unused to interaction. G pulled Gokudera away by the collar of his black and white skull t-shirt, scolding him for scaring the boy.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Tsuna whispered quietly and hoarsely and was met with profuse apologizes from the silver haired boy.

Back to present time they were all back in the dining room, chatting away and asking questions that Giotto and Tsuna did their best to answer. But here's the good part, Tsuna was actually eating! Albite only a little and very timidly, but still!

"Ne, Tsuna, do you want to learn to fly?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna looked at him confused, a soup spoon still in his mouth. When Giotto's words registered after a moment Tsuna's eyes light up like two amber suns. He nodded excitedly, the rest of them chuckling in amusement at the childish excitement that the boy had clearly never experienced before.

"Yosh! We'll try after this!" Giotto said.


	15. Chapter 15

Hidden Fear Chapter 15;

"G-giotto, I'm not sure I can d-do this." Tsuna stuttered, watching his brother nervously.

They were on a helicopter pad on the roof, because of course the Vongola mansion would have a freaking helicopter pad on the roof. What do you think they are? Cheap? Don't make me laugh. Giotto sat on the ground, flipping through a book on how birds learned to fly, at least a less harsh version to begin with. The blonde looked up at his little brother.

"It's all right Tsuna, I refuse to do any of the sort of methods real birds use." He said, setting the book on the ground.

"Besides, we're going to be up here a while anyway so what's the harm?" Giotto asked with a warm smile.

Tsuna just nodded shyly, keeping his eyes on the ground. The others had understandably had questions and the older guardians shooed the two brothers away while they explained to the younger ones.

"Okay, first things first, you need to strengthen your wings. I'm guessing you've barely even moved them your whole life." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded, keeping the memories at the back of his mind.

"Okay then, well start easy. Just try and get used to a flying motion." Tsuna tilted his head confused. Giotto had to squash down the urge to glomp his adorable baby brother.

''You know, flap your wings up and down." He said, flapping his arms like a bird's wings and looking absolutely ridiculous while doing so. But Tsuna didn't care, though he had to hold in a giggle and nodded again.

With a deep breath, the smol phoenix spread his wings to their full extent and _WOW_ they were a lot larger than Giotto originally thought. If Giotto were to lie down sideways, the wings would still be three heads longer and Giotto had the dawning realization that Tsuna was still growing and would need to get used to the massive wingspan. (I just finished writing this and was re-reading it and wow it's sounds so dirty omfg.) He made a mental note to talk to some people to get clothing adjustments and how to take care of a half-bird, if such a thing existed. He would need to revisit that book.

Slowly, Tsuna began to make his wings flap in jerky uncertain motions, nothing alarming, but still… Anyways Tsuna kept it up for a several minutes, keeping a conversation going with Giotto. This is because Giotto wanted to keep Tsuna flighty attention from going haywire and to keep him from accidently hurting himself. Though after a while Giotto could see that Tsuna was being worn out, he decided to wrap things up. But there was still one more thing he needed to do.

Giotto walked up to Tsuna and carefully took the small boys hands into his own, a dark expression on his face. Tsuna stilled his wings, folding them back neatly and tilted his head, questioning Giotto's sudden seriousness.

"Gio? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. Giotto knelt on one knee to be eye level with Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I know things have been bad for you, but I promise things will get better. But please, I can only help you so much if you don't comply. We all want to know who did this to you and make pay for it, so please understand." Giotto told Tsuna desperately, gently squeezing his little brother's fingers.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat and he found himself hugging his brother before he could stop himself. Giotto gently wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist to not startle him.

"I _want_ to tell you… I do really, it's just… I _can't._ " Tsuna pulled away, teary-eyed.

"I'm _scared_ Gio, and it _hurts_. It hurts so bad…" Tsuna's body shook as he fought back tears. Giotto pulled him back into a hug, burying his face into soft brown locks and murmuring softly.

"Hey, it's okay Tsuna, everything's going to be all right now. You have a family who will love ad protect. I love you, you're my little brother after all." Giotto whispered quietly.

After that the damn completely broke as Tsuna cried and clung to Giotto's shirt. Not that he minded. He was glad that Tsuna was beginning to trust him. Now he just needed to learn to trust everyone else. But Giotto knew that they were going to need to take baby steps. And that was just fine. After what could have been minutes or hours Tsuna's cried died down to soft sniffles, though he still had Giotto's dress shirt in a death grip. He pulled back slowly, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you too Gio…" He murmured softly. Giotto felt blood rush too his cheeks at just how utterly adorable his little brother was and the rush of affection he felt after hearing those precious words.

" _I can die happy, he's so cute!_ " Giotto mentally squealed.

"Ne Gio, am I really going to learn to fly?" Tsuna asked.

"Well of course and your big brother is going to teach you!" Giotto said proudly.

"OI GIOTTO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" They heard G yell from below. Tsuna yelped, startled by the abrupted loud noise. Giotto rolled his eyes, making a mental note to tell G off for that later.

"I'll teach right after I finish work." Giotto said, getting up and brushing dust of his pants.

"Hai, Gio." Tsuna said with an innocent smile.

"This kid is going to be the death of us all if he keeps this up!" Giotto mentally screamed at the immense cuteness that was his little brother.

Especially the way he held onto the edge of Giotto's shirt when they walked. After a bit, Giotto took the smaller hand into his own, almost missing the surprise and joy that flashed through Tsuna's eyes when he did. But he especially didn't miss the innocent embarrassment that was visible afterward. Giotto held back a chuckle. So. Frigin'. Cute

 **Tsuna's adventure had only just begun, because there is a lot that is going to go once everyone finds out and Tsuna will be getting to know the younger guardians in the next little chapter. Stay tuned.**


End file.
